Blurry Lines
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: One day they were barely friends, only communicating as any other teacher and concerned parent might. Then one night, the line that stood between them began to blur.
1. Chapter 1

**No idea where this came from, no idea where it's going, but I do know it's not finished. Please enjoy this very hot and steamy part one of "Blurry Lines".**

* * *

><p>Two women stood in an abandoned alley, late on a Friday night, having just had tea together, followed by dinner together when their conversation extended past the evening mealtime. Both had places they knew they should be, but were presently putting off goodbye; neither willing to say the words that would bring their time together to an end.<p>

Hermione Weasley reached her hand forward, and touched her older companion's cheek. Emerald green eyes met her own brown ones as they both stepped forward, foreheads gently touching, and breaths mingling as the two both wondered the same thing.

Was this happening?

Did they dare?

The younger woman had not seen her former Professor in some time - years, in fact - before tonight. They'd met for tea to catch up, after corresponding in regards to Hermione's son, Hugo, who was struggling to settle into life at Hogwarts, having only just started his first year. Hermione might have just let things lay with the Owls, but when Minerva had invited her out this evening, and she'd thought it might be nice to see the woman who'd once, long ago, been the first person to capture her heart. Those feelings were long ago settled, anyway, weren't they?

For Minerva McGonagall's part, she'd known way back when that the former Miss Granger had cared for her more than she probably ought to, but never imagined that such feelings would have carried through the last twenty odd years. More than that, she had certainly never expected that the younger witch would have become more alluring than she was before. Minerva had never denied to herself, even if she had denied it to anyone and everyone else, that she had developed a fondness for the Brains of the Golden Trio over the course of the girl's education. After the war, they'd made an attempt to bridge the teacher-pupil gap and become friends, but with Hermione's attentions focused on her Mastery in Potions, and then her marriage to Ronald Weasley, they'd drifted apart. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. She was just a former teacher to the girl, after all.

Hermione's marriage to Ron was strained, at best. At just shy of forty, the owner of _Potions Avenue_ was considering a separation, which would lead to either her husband realizing that she deserved more of his time than Quidditch did, or an eventual divorce. At this particular moment, Hermione thought that the later may be preferred, as she saw the last thing she'd ever expected to witness in the venerable Professor McGonagall's eyes.

Want. Perhaps, even love. Hermione wondered how long Minerva had felt like that about her, and if the older witch had yet to even recognize it in herself. Hermione knew that look though, there was no question of what it was - she saw it all the time in how Harry and Ginny looked at one another. It was a level of emotion that she wasn't really sure she'd ever felt or been the the object of, in regard to her husband. Gods, though, she wanted to feel that. She wanted to be someone's need.

"Minerva…" she breathed out, as the older woman's face nuzzled her proffered hand.

"Hermione…" Minerva said in kind, Scottish brogue thick with feeling. "We…"

"Shouldn't…" Hermione said, reminding herself that not only was she married, but that the woman she desperately wanted to kiss right now was a figurehead of Wizarding society, and that anything uncouth between them would very likely be frowned upon, should they be discovered.

Minerva's hand reached out and touched the younger woman's waist lightly, causing her to elicit a low, quiet moan. She knew she was crossing a line here. It was a blurry sort of line, she thought. While Hermione was married, Minerva knew from their conversation this evening that the younger witch's marital status could easily change in the not so distant future. It wasn't as if she'd be stealing Hermione from Ronald - he'd all but already lost her. As Hogwarts' Headmistress, there was a line of discretion that she was also aware of. The general public all believed that Heads of Hogwarts were single, prudish sorts who never engaged in romantic relationships. It wasn't true, per se, though it had been decades, if not a century, since a Head of the esteemed school had publicly admitted to the existence of a lover. "But?" Minerva prompted, her fingers pausing in movement just below the other woman's breast.

"I want you," Hermione whispered, tilting her face so that their lips met for only a second. Not enough time for it to be counted as a kiss, but more than enough to make her meaning quite plain.

Minerva returned the gesture, lingering longer than Hermione had; long enough to gently remind her, "You're married."

Hermione didn't bother trying to argue the point. Minerva knew her marriage was falling to bits already. Minerva knew that weeks from now, should Hermione decide, that argument would be invalid. "Please…" the younger witch pleaded. "Just...kiss me."

Upon seeing the want in Hermione eyes, so great that there were tears threatening to fall, Minerva's reservations paused in their insistence that until a time came when the woman before her was unwed, they could not do this. That pause, a flicker of weakness showing in the older witch's eyes as she gasped quietly at Hermione's request, was all that the Potions Mistress needed.

Her hand, still resting on Minerva's cheek, slid around to the back of Minerva's neck, pulling her forward in a rush, causing lips to meet, open mouthed as each took the deep breath before the plunge. The sheer amount of hesitation that had already come and gone rebounded in an utter lack of consideration for the consequences, as the impact become one frenzied kiss after another.

Minerva suddenly pulled away, though only long enough to pull out her wand and quickly cast a couple of charms to maintain their privacy. Then, her lips crashed back onto Hermione's, quickly pushing her against the nearest wall. Hermione's leg tried to wrap around Minerva's thigh as the older witch's hips thrust forward upon having the pulse point on her neck suckled. "Gods…" she moaned.

"I need you," Hermione shakily whispered in her ear. "Minerva, I…need…"

The older woman roughly pulled open Hermione button down blouse, uncaring of the damage to the pretty shirt. She then pushed aside the younger woman's bra, and sucked on the then exposed nipple. "You're so beautiful…" she mumbled as she nuzzled Hermione's chest, breathing her scent in deeply before taking a turn on Hermione's other breast, sucking hard.

"Oh…Jesus…" Hermione moaned quietly, raking her fingers through her former Professor's long, ebony hair, which had become decidedly undone in the last few minutes of activity.

Minerva paused suddenly, and then dropped to her knees and slowly snaked her hands under the younger witch's skirt. A hand on either thigh, Minerva moved slowly upward, pausing when her thumbs were greeted by hot moisture. She looked up at the woman who only a few hours ago, she'd considered nothing more than a friend, eyes wondering. "Hermione?" she whispered. If they did this, there would be no going back. A kiss could be forgotten, given time, but this…

Hermione was breathing hard. She could feel her knees shaking, and her core pulsing in anticipation. It had been years since Ron had gotten her this aroused, and Minerva had done it without even hardly touching her. She could feel a climax just begging to be reached...it would take hardly anything to get there. Hermione wondered if Minerva could make her cum just by looking at her with those damn eyes; pleading, wanting, needing, but still willing to step away on her word. "Don't… you... dare... stop…" she panted.

With a nod, Minerva moved her hands up just a bit further, then pulled Hermione knickers down to her ankles in one swift motion. "So wet…" she muttered.

"Skirt…" Hermione pressed, moving to unzip the offending garment. She wanted to watch. She wanted to see Minerva go down on her. She wanted…

Minerva pulled the skirt down just as she had the knickers, and then stretched to kiss Hermione flat stomach in just the right places to make the younger woman moan loudly.

"Bloody...tease…" the brunette hissed.

The penetration came without warning, as while Hermione's eyes were clamped shut in frustration, Minerva had slid two strong fingers quickly and firmly into Hermione's body.

"FUCK!" Hermione screamed, cumming harder than she ever had before. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as her entire body pulsed, satisfaction covering her in waves, slowly rippling away.

Minerva watched Hermione carefully, feeling the younger woman's core pulsing around her fingers. By the blissful look on Hermione's face, she imagined that it had been some time since her former student had gotten a good orgasm. Funny part was...Minerva wasn't even close to finished. As soon as she felt the clamping around her fingers beginning to lessen, she pulled out nearly all the way, and thrust forward again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hermione cursed in surprise.

The older witch, still kneeling on the ground, smirked. She wondered if Ronald had ever bothered to give Hermione more than one orgasm at a go. By the shock in the younger woman's tone, and the violent pulsing around her own fingers, she seriously doubted it.

"Oh, gods…" the brunette whispered as her body began to settle again. "Minerva…"

"Not done yet," the older witch said, moving to stand. "Though would you mind terribly if we move this to my rooms at Hogwarts?"

The look of shock on Hermione's face when it finally occurred to her that she'd just gotten laid in the middle of an alley was rather funny, Minerva thought, though she wasn't about to ruin the mood by laughing. "Oh...of course!" she said.

Minerva wrapped her arms securely around her half naked companion, and covered both of them in her cloak after gathering Hermione's discarded clothes, sans the shirt buttons which she was not going to waste her time finding. "No need to dress," she said. "I'll apparate us directly to my quarters."

"But you can't apparate inside the school!" Hermione objected out of instinct. Even twenty five years later, a part of her was still the young girl who quoted _Hogwarts, a History_, as if it was a sacred text.

"I'm Headmistress, Hermione," Minerva smiled. "Rules are different for me."

"Oh. Very well then."

With a POP, Minerva had apparated them to her bedroom at the School, directly on her king sized canopy. They landed less than gracefully in a tangle of limbs, and Hermione decided it must have been Karma that decided she was to land on top.

"Ugh," Minerva grunted as Hermione's palm impacted her in the stomach.

"You are too bloody dressed," the younger witch observed.

"That can be remedied easily enough," Minerva replied with a grin, reaching for the uppermost fastenings at the neckline of her robes.

"No," Hermione suddenly said, quickly reaching up and stilling the older witch's fingers.

Minerva looked at her former student questioningly, but said nothing.

"Let me," she whispered, straddling Minerva, then leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Hermione managed to undo the first few buttons while chasing Minerva's tongue around their mouths. After that, she began kissing each inch of exposed skin as she made her way downward, until finally she had reached below Minerva's navel. Minerva shifted a bit, allowing Hermione to pull the robes off completely, leaving her in nothing but her bra and knickers. Hermione stared intently at the older woman as she undid her own bra, and removed what was left of her blouse, leaving her totally nude, and sitting on top of her former professor.

"Roll over," Hermione ordered, sitting up on her knees to allow Minerva the room to maneuver.

The Headmistress, probably for the first time in years, did as she was told without question, and which point she sighed in contentment as Hermione undid her bra, removed it, and began to kiss her way down Minerva's pale, soft back. She paused mid way down, and the older witch knew why.

"From the stunners, your fifth year," she whispered, regarding the four scars Hermione was obviously taking note of.

"I had no idea they left marks," Hermione mumbled. "You were so brave that night. You should never had faced those Aurors alone, though."

Minerva rolled over on her back again, dragging Hermione down on top her her; breast to breast, skin to skin. "I did what I had to," she said, caressing the younger woman's face. "Like we all did during the war."

"That was the night I knew I was in love with you," came a soft admission, surprising the dark haired witch.

"You never said…"

"Would it have mattered if I had, then?" Hermione wanted to know, raking her hands down Minerva's sides as she spoke.

Minerva shivered at the contact, her core beginning to ache as soft fingers slipped deftly along the waistline of her knickers. "No," she hissed, hips thrusting forward in encouragement. "I don't suppose it would have, you being underage then."

Hermione smiled softly, pulling away the final bit of fabric between them as she kissed Minerva's tummy, then the inside of her thighs, taking note of how Minerva's hand was clenching the bedsheets tightly. "Why now?" she asked, running a single finger along the older witch's slit, and then bringing the fluid covered to her mouth, sucking the foreign substance from the digit as if it was a bit of pudding.

Minerva's eyes widened at the errotic sight before her. "Well that's a good reason right there," she mumbled.

"Yummy," Hermione commented, offering a teasing grin to her former professor. As Minerva continued gaping like a fish, her young lover moved to lay with her head between the older witch's legs, pushing them apart with ease. Minerva was like putty, laying there on the bed. A moment later, she stuck out her tongue and licked the dripping wet pussy she was presented with.

"Oh, gods," Minerva moaned, taking hold of Hermione's hair, kneading it with her slender fingers as the younger woman began licking in earnest. "Hmmm… 'Mione…"

"Hmmmm..." Hermione muttered, the vibration of her voice pushing Minerva closer to the edge.

"You're going to…" Minerva panted. "...make me..."

Hermione could feel Minerva's core tightening as she fucked the older woman with her tongue. _Need to go deeper_, she thought, taking her two fingers, as Minerva had with her, and thrusting them deeply inside the older woman's body.

"Uuugghhh!" Minerva screamed.

Only the sound of the crackling fire and the two women breathing heavily filled the room for several minutes. Hermione eventually let out a happy sigh, and the bed creaked slightly as she crawled forward and snuggled tightly beside her former Professor. "Enjoy that?" she asked.

The older woman's head lulled to the side and looked at her bedmate. "Immensely," she murmured drearily.

"Good," Hermione replied, running her hands over Minerva's silky skin. "The rest can wait then."

"The rest?" the Headmistress wondered aloud.

"How we'll face the morning," the younger woman whispered sleepily.

"We'll face it when it comes," Minerva assured her. "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...after you've washed your hands. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I could have taken this further, but I thought it ended quite nicely as I have it, especially considering that when I started, it was only supposed to be a oneshot. Meanwhile, I'm working on both an update for Dueling and Black, as well as my MM/NL fic, Candid. Knowing me, you'll probably get oneshots in between. Anyway, I'm rambling. Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell have you been all night?" Ron Weasley asked his wife the moment she walked into their flat. "Just because the kids are both at Hogwarts now doesn't mean it's okay for you to just vanish like that. A note might have been nice, at least!"<p>

"Actually, I was at Hogwarts as well," Hermione stated with a wistful smile.

The red haired man's face went blank. "Why?" he asked, perplexed. "Something wrong with the kids?"

"No, Rose and Hugo are fine." she replied, tone neutral. "I was having the best sex of my entire bloody life. With Minerva McGonagall."

Ron laughed outright, and eventually had to sit on the couch before he fell over. "Right, 'Mione. If you're gunna lie to me, you might want to tell me something I might actually believe."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "When have I ever lied to you, Ron?" she asked. "I was at Hogwarts last night. I did have sex with Minerva. I am very tired of playing second fiddle to Quidditch when it comes to you, among many other issues with our sad excuse of marriage, and so I've come back this morning to collect some of my things, after which I will be headed to the Ministry to file for divorce, and then I'll return to Hogwarts."

Her husband just stared at her for a total of about three minutes, before he found his tongue. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You want a divorce?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You've cheated on me?"

"I'm afraid so," she confirmed.

"You've had sex with McGonagall? As in _the_ McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Oh my god," he breathed out.

"I'll just collect my things then," Hermione said, walking back to her office and retrieving her trusty beaded bag.

She hated to be so blunt with Ron, shocking him and all that, but she knew that even if she'd tried to approach him slowly, tactfully, he'd end up just losing his temper in frustration, and she'd end up bluntly telling him exactly how it was. So, to save the time, and save herself from his temper, she just decided to start with blunt. There would be no fight today - no, that would surely come later once he snapped out of the shock - and that was how she wanted it to be.

Hermione and Minerva had spoken this morning, and agreed that she would go tell Ron and file for divorce, and that the elder woman would inform her staff while she was gone. Later, they'd both sit down with Rose and Hugo and explain why their mother would be now residing in the castle.

As she packed, she idly wondered how things were going for Minerva…

* * *

><p>Minerva fiddled with the hem on her sleeve, waiting for the remainder of her staff to arrive for this morning's meeting, which she planned to kick off, in decided style, by informing them that she and Hermione had begun a romantic relationship. The younger witch would be moving to Hogwarts right away. Minerva knew everyone would think that was rushing things, but…<p>

"_I feel like the potential for us, for this," Hermione had said, "has been there for years and years. Proprietary stood in the way, though. I should have been by your side all along. Had we have faced our feelings then, we'd have been married with a few children of our own by now. Rose and Hugo might have been your children."_

"_Well, I can't do anything about the later, but I can about the former," Minerva had said slowly. "Don't you think we've wasted enough time?"_

_Hermione had stared at her, mouth agape. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Minerva?"_

"_Marry me, Hermione," Minerva had whispered. She had not planned on proposing this morning, but she had not planned on bedding Hermione the night before, either, and that had worked out splendidly. _

_In response, Hermione had launched into her arms, kissed her mouth soundly, and then pulled back only long enough to say "yes", and then kissed her again._

As Pomana, the last of the staff to arrive, ambled into the staffroom, Minerva took a deep breath and then cleared her throat, demanding the group's attention. "I have an announcement to make," she said.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, curious expressions on their faces. It wasn't often that Minerva began a meeting like that, and even less often than she did so with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Filius inquired, speaking for all his colleagues.

"I am...engaged to be married," Minerva stated, grinning.

Silence filled the room for a moment, shock consuming the Hogwarts Professors.

"To whom?" Poppy squeaked out after a minute.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ain't she married to Ron?" Hagrid asked, frowning.

"Divorce proceedings are in process," Minerva explained. "As soon as she is no longer legally bound to Mr. Weasley, we shall wed."

"How long…" Filius asked shakily. "Have you and she been involved?"

Minerva sighed. "In a physical sense, since last night."

"A bit quick, don't you think?!" Poppy nearly shouted. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"If being in love causes madness," the Headmistress replied softly, "then yes, I imagine that I am. I realize that this will seem rushed to all of you, but in the end, as much as I value each of your approval, I do not need your permission to marry her."

"Well, then I suppose congratulations are in order," Pomona said with a smile. "Merlin knows that you deserve some happiness, Minerva."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat comfortably in an airchair in Minerva's office, waiting for her children to arrive. Minerva was sitting her her desk, working on a letter to the Board of Governors, until their guests made their way, as per the Headmistress' summons.<p>

"I didn't do a bloody thing!" Hugo's voice shouted.

"Well I didn't either!" Rose's hissed.

"Maybe someone happened to mum or dad…" Hugo said suddenly, and Hermione could hear the worry in his tone.

"Or both of them," Rose replied, voice equally laced with fear.

Moments later, Hermione's children scampered into the room, causing Minerva to look up, and then set aside her letter. "Come in, Rose, Hugo."

"Mum! Is dad okay?" Hugo blurted out, as soon as he noticed her sitting there.

"Your father is…" Hermione paused, knowing that after her conversation with Ron this morning, he was not likely 'okay'. That said, while she did not make a habit of lying to her children, she wasn't prepared to get them worked up about how hurt he must be feeling right now. She'd have to settle for a half truth. "Your father is safe and sound," she assured her children.

"Why are you here, then?" Rose asked, hands on hips. "Me and Hugo didn't do anything wrong!"

"I am here," she replied, stealing a glance over at Minerva, who nodded encouragingly, "because I shall also be living in the castle from now on."

"Why?" Hugo asked the obvious next question.

"Because your father and I have decided to seek a divorce," she answered calmly. "As I have fallen in love with another."

She hoped that her kids were mature enough, even if they were only eleven and twelve, to understand how powerful a force love was. Hermione wasn't sure how to even begin to try and justify her actions to them if they didn't.

"About time," Rose huffed. "The divorce part, I mean."

Hermione looked at her daughter, startled. "What do you mean, Rose?"

"I mean dad doesn't make you happy," she said. "Not like Uncle Harry makes Aunt Ginny."

"Uncle Harry said that dad was a _right git_ for not treating you better," Hugo put in. "I love dad, because he treats me good, like he treats Rose, but he doesn't treat you like that."

Hermione sighed. She had no idea her children had noticed the lack of love between she and Ron. It made things easier now, for which she was grateful, but it saddened her at the same time. "Yes, well…" she muttered.

"So, you said you love someone else..." Rose prompted.

"Does he love you back?" Hugo wanted to know. "The way Uncle Harry loves Aunt Ginny?"

Hermione took a deep breath, relaxing as she felt Minerva's hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Actually, kids, the person I've fallen in love with, who does love me back, is not a man, but rather, another woman."

For the first time since this conversation began, Rose and Hugo stood staring at her, utter shock on their faces.

"Huh?" Rose managed to squeak out after a minute.

Hermione watched as Hugo's eyes left her, and drifted up to where Minerva was standing behind her. "Wow…" he breathed out, wide eyed. "Bloody...hell."

"Language, Hugo." Hermione rebuked.

"What?" Rose demanded, looking at her brother, and then finally following his gaze to their Headmistress. "Oooohhhhh…."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say at this point, and she and Minerva had agreed that while the elder witch would be there for this meeting, she would not speak unless the children directly asked her a question, so both waited for the children to further react.

"James _so_ owes me five galleons," Hugo said, shock wearing away, and a grin taking form.

"Excuse me?" Hermione inquired sharply, not keen on her children and their cousins gambling amongst themselves.

"I always suspected that Professor McGonagall was a lesbian," Hugo said. "James didn't think so. He thought she was married to Professor Dumbledore."

"I most certainly was _not_ married to that crazy old coot!" Minerva interjected, unable to help herself.

Hermione snickered. That rumor had been going around for decades, even so far back as when Molly and Arthur were still at Hogwarts. It had _always_ irked Minerva.

"Mum is way prettier, anyhow," Rose commented.

"I think so, too," Minerva replied with a smile.

"So you two are going to be okay with this?" Hermione inquired, satisfied that the children were no longer in shock. "My living at Hogwarts? With Minerva?"

"Am I gonna get a baby brother out of this, eventually?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"Hugo, two woman can't have a baby!" Rose hissed, face red with embarrassment.

"Honestly Rose," Hugo replied. "Don't you read? They can so. It just takes a transfiguration spell, which I'd be willing to bet the Headmistress knows…"

"I cannot believe this…" Minerva muttered, blushing.

"And a Potion, which mum could easily brew," Hugo finished, still grinning.

"Hugo Oliver Weasley!" Hermione rebuked, deciding that _this_ conversation had gone quite far enough.

* * *

><p>"So, when will the divorce be final?" Minerva inquired as the new couple settled into the older witch's king sized canopy bed.<p>

"Madam Burgins, the lady I talked to at the Ministry, indicated that everything would be processed within the week. "Ten days, at most."

"And you'll be changing her name back to Granger, then?"

Hermione looked at her and laughed. "Why would I bother going back to _Granger_, and I'm so soon to become _McGonagall_?"

"You want to take my name?" Minerva inquired, surprised. When she and Amelia had been married, the other woman had insisted on keeping her own name. Minerva had expected the same would apply to Hermione.

"Of course I do!" the younger witch insisted. "Why wouldn't I? It's such a grand name, after all."

"Regarding Hugo's...comments," Minerva said slowly, looking intently at her lover. "Do you want more children, Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Minerva, I love my children to death, but I didn't want the two I have. It was Ron who desired a family, while I would have been content to just spend my life in the pursuit of knowledge. That said," she added more seriously. "If _you_ want a child, I'd give you one without a second thought."

"Thank Merlin," Minerva breathed. "While I would have given you another child willingly, because I love you, I have no real urge to do so. I've spent my life as an educator, and while I'm quite good with children over the age of eleven, I'm positively wretched with babies. No, I don't feel the need to have a child."

"Alright then," Hermione smiled. "That was easy. Honestly, I expected as much - it's going to be a bit enough adjustment for you to be a stepmother to Rose and Hugo."

"Don't remind me," Minerva quipped.

As the two drifted off to sleep, neither was too certain of what the next years would bring. They had the basics planned out: they'd get married, just something small. Hermione would go back and finish her Transfiguration mastery that she'd stopped working for when Rose had been born, and Minerva would retire, as she had already been planning, in another three years. After that, well, it would be their life to live. Both women were imagining all the things they'd do together when unconsciousness claimed them, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
